Eternal Adoration
by Super Saiyan 2 Trunks
Summary: Pan has always been in love with Trunks since she was five years old. When she grows up, her longing for him only increases. She thinks Trunks just loves her as a sister. Will Trunks realise that she loves him and do something about before he really hurts
1. The Past

**Eternal Adoration**

By Super Saiyan 2 Trunks

**Authors Note: **This is my first story so don't be too hard on me. It is a typical Trunks&Pan pairing Romance/Humor fic. It also has Goten&Bra pairing. If possible please review. I shall update on a daily basis. Thx.

**Disclaimer: **Finally,I got all seven Dragon Balls yesterday, after a long search and placed them together calling the Dragon's name – "Shenlong". The sky turned black and the Dragon appeared and asked what my wish was. I asked him to grant me the publishing rights of Dragonball/ Dragonball Z/ Dragonball GT. However, instead of granting my wish and saying "It is done.", he glared and said that it was beyond the power of his creator. Man is Dende a spoilsport. But still, I do own every single episode of Dragonball/ Dragonball Z/ Dragonball GT on DVD. Good enough.

**Legend:**

"..." – Speech

**... **–Telepathic Speech

–Flashback

_Sample Text _– Thought

**** – Author's Note

**Chapter 1 – The Past(Part 1)**

"Twunks, can you play hide-and-seek with me? Please?" Pan asked, putting her best puppy-dog impression on.

"Sure Panny, anything you want." Trunks replied, unable to resist the look his little sister's friend was giving him. _How does she do that to me? _he thought.

"Yay! Count up till ten and try to find me." she said and added "If you can..."

Trunks turned his back on her and started his counting. He knew that this would not be much of a game since Pan could not hide her power level at the age of five and he could sense it easily. He was nineteen and was baby-sitting Pan for his good friend Gohan and his wife Videl.

"...9, 10. Ready or not, here I come! It's time."

He ran through the house to the kitchen where he had sensed Pan's energy. He expected her to be hiding under a table or something similar. What he did not expect was a bowl of pasta to fall on his head as he opened the door. But still, it was there. Through each life some rain must fall.

"Pan! Why did you do this? Wait till I get my hands on you. I'll, I'll..." he said spluttering with Pasta and sauce strewn all over his Lavender hair."

He did not complete his sentence however as he was interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from a little cupboard on the side. He flew over to it and flung it open only to reveal a small girl with tears of laughter coming from her eyes as she cried with mirth at Trunks' hair.

"What the hell are laughing about? It's not funny. I just applied shampoo to my hair this morning."

Pan could see that he was really angry and stifled her laughter. She didn't want Trunks to be angry with her. She loved him and everything about him and didn't want him to hate her.

"I'm sorry Twunks. I didn't mean to make you angry with me. Please don't kill me." she said staring unblinkingly at him.

_How does she do this to me? I feel as if I can do anything for her._ Trunks thought.

"It's all right Panny. I just have to wash it off. Anyway, it's your bedtime and you have to sleep. I'll tuck you in and make sure you sleep before I go home." he said.

"Okay Twunks. You love me right?"

Trunks chuckled and said "Yeah of course Panny. I love you. You're just like a little sister to me. Just like Bra."

"No! I want you to love me the way you love those girls you keep bringing home for dinner. Those people who you kiss. Why can't I be like them?"

Smirking like Vegeta, he said "One day, Panny, you'll have a boyfriend of your own to love as he loves you. Then I know that you'll forget all about me."

With that, he picked her up in his big strong hands and carried her to her bedroom as she snuggled into his chest thinking about what he had said knowing that even though he didn't know it, what he said could never be true as she truly loved him.

**Authors Note:** laughs heartily Only a flashback in this chapter. Well the real story starts only in the third chapter as the next chapter is a flashback as well. Please review as all authors can only give you their best if they get some encouragement. Thx.


	2. The Past

**Eternal Adoration**

By Super Saiyan 2 Trunks

**Authors Note: **This is my first story so don't be too hard on me. It is a typical Trunks&Pan pairing Romance/Humor fic. It also has Goten&Bra pairing. If possible please review. I shall update on a daily basis. Thx.

**Disclaimer: **Finally,I got all seven Dragon Balls yesterday, after a long search and placed them together calling the Dragon's name – "Shenlong". The sky turned black and the Dragon appeared and asked what my wish was. I asked him to grant me the publishing rights of Dragonball/ Dragonball Z/ Dragonball GT. However, instead of granting my wish and saying "It is done.", he glared and said that it was beyond the power of his creator. Man is Dende a spoilsport. But still, I do own every single episode of Dragonball/ Dragonball Z/ Dragonball GT on DVD. Good enough.

**Legend:**

"..." – Speech

**... **–Telepathic Speech

–Flashback

_Sample Text _– Thought

**** – Author's Note

**Chapter 1 – The Past(Part 2)**

Pan is 14 years old and Trunks is 28 years old. This takes place in the Dragonball GT series: Black Star Dragonball search.

_I must get onboard that space pod instead of Goten. That is my only chance of being with Trunks. Who knows when I'll see him again? _Pan thought furiously as she faced the spaceship in which Goten, Trunks and Goku were going to leave to find the Black-star Dragonballs to save the planet.

She hurried to the door and keyed in the password of Capsule Corporation to open it. Then she entered, closing the door behind her and hurried along the passageway to a secluded store room. There she quietly closed the door and hid behind a box.

The next day---

"Goten! Are you coming or not? We will leave you behind at this rate." Trunks shouted at his friend as he entered the space pod with Goku.

Goten was busy talking to his latest girlfriend on his cell phone and did not notice Trunks calling him.

Pan noticing that this was her moment of action, quickly goes to the control room and initiates the launch which also initiates the door lockdown.

"What the hell is happening?" Trunks asked Goku as the space pod hurtled through the earth's atmosphere, throwing them off balance.

"No clue, Trunks old buddy."

Later they found out that Pan had sneaked aboard the ship and initiated the take off. Trunks wanted to go back to get Goten but Pan put the key for the controls down her shirt and secretly hoped that Trunks would try and take it.

After a few days on the ship, Trunks regained his temper and started talking cordially with Pan again. Goku however took this in the wrong way and one day when Trunks and Pan were arguing that the other had to make dinner that day, Goku said something seriously wrong.

"Hey, you guys! Will you stop arguing already? Dende, you sure look a cute couple! And arguing like that, anyone would think it too!"

"Goku! How could you say that? You know that that isn't true! Will you just shut up! No more jokes like that!"

"Yeah maybe. But that still doesn't explain why Pan is blushing."

"Huh." Trunks said looking around at Pan who was bright red. _She is blushing. What does this mean? She must just be embarrassed by the situation, I mean, she can't love me, I'm like double her age. _Trunks thought.

"Shut up Grandpa. It's not a funny joke."

And so it went on. After a good meal, Goku went to their sleeping quarters and lay down on the bed to go to sleep. Trunks and Pan follow shortly after cleaning up.

"Come on Pan. Let's go to bed."

"Okay Trunks."

They lie down on their respective bunks and fall asleep. In the middle of the night, Pan suddenly feels uncomfortable and drops down from her bunk. She almost hits the ground when two big hands catch her and pull her towards Trunks' bunk. She sees that Trunks had just sensed her energy in her sleep and caught her so that she wouldn't fall on the ground. He was still asleep as he pulled her towards him on his bunk. Pan is surprised but pleased as she snuggles into his chest making herself comfortable and falls asleep breathing the scent of his lavender colored hair.

In the morning---

"Oh my gosh! Pan! Trunks! Wake up!" Goku shouts as he sees the position they are in.

Trunks was holding on to Pan's waist as her head laid on his chest and their legs were tangled together.

"Huh. What are you shouting for Goku? Is any enemy coming?" Trunks asked wearily as he woke up partially.

He then felt something heavy on his chest and was shocked to see Pan lying on him. He looked downwards and saw the way in which they had been sleeping.

"Pan! Wake up! What are you doing, lying on me, huh? What do I look like? A mattress?" he yelled in Pan's ear.

Pan woke up and saw Goku and Trunks staring at her. Trunks dislodged himself and flew down next to Goku.

"Thanks Trunks" she said.

"For what? For letting you sleep on me a for a night? What were you thinking?" Trunks retorted.

"No, for catching me when I fell from my bunk in my sleep. You were sleeping too so I suppose you didn't know that you grabbed me as I fell and pulled me to safety on your bunk where I fell asleep. I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable."

"No. He wasn't uncomfortable. He was enjoying it, I'll bet." Goku filled in.

"Goku! I swear I'll get you for that! Come outside now. I'm going to land this ship on the nearest planet so that I can get even with you for saying that. I would never take advantage of Pan. She's just like my little sister."

"Okay! I'll just have a bite before we land."

Trunks landed the ship and got out. He was extremely pissed off with what Goku had said. He wanted to get him for that. _She did look very cute though._ he thought and then shook his head.

Pan gets very sad when she sees Trunks and her grandfather leave the ship a to fight because of her. She runs to the observation room to watch the fight and starts crying thinking that Trunks could never like her.

Meanwhile---

"Well Goku. I am going to make you regret what you said in the ship. What kind of ridiculous talk was that?"

"We'll see whether you can do anything to me. And about what I said, it was the truth. You two make a great couple. Anyway let's begin." he said powering up.

Goku starts off smashing Trunks in the gut and making him fall down from the air. He quickly reacts though and immediately appears in front of Goku and hits him. Goku blocks the hit with a single finger and throws a small energy blast at Trunks. Distracted by Goku's block, Trunks fails to dodge the attack and shoots back.

After a few minutes of severe bashing, Goku realizes that Trunks is no match for him in his current form. He decides to taunt him to raise his power and anger as he felt that if it happened to Vegeta, then it should definitely happen to his son.

"Hey Trunks. You're too weak to fight with a fighter like me. Future Trunks was much tougher and stronger than you are. There is no chance on earth or this planet that you can defeat me. You've been slacking off for too much time. I'll bet that you haven't done any serious training since we defeated Buu. I mean you're way older than Future Trunks was when he came here and yet you are weaker than him. Let's just head back to the ship. Face it. You can never defeat me."

At this Trunks power level started rising and he shouted "You can never judge a royalties power and compare him to someone else and get away with it. You are a weak third class Saiyan warrior; just a soldier. Do not compare yourself with me, in whose veins runs the blood of Vegeta himself. I am an elite Saiyan warrior, soldier. You have to obey my every command."

"Heh. You think yourself too great. How dare you classify me when you yourself are weaker than me. You are just all words and no action. Think yourself too great, don't you? Then let me show you a true Saiyan warrior." Goku shouted back and jumped into Super Saiyan. Slowly, all his hairs rose except one. He was Super Saiyan 2. Then his hair started elongating and his eyebrows disappeared. He had reached Super Saiyan 3. He then lunges at Trunks.

Goku thrashes Trunks until Trunks starts to wish that he was standing in front of King Enma at the docking station to HFIL and Heaven. Unfulfilled but the wish was. Goku just continued to thrash him.

"Trunks! You are too weak to be a Saiyan warrior. How can you talk about my low class when you cannot even land a punch on me, eh?"

At this Trunks starts glowing and a single hair turns down on his forehead as his other hairs turn upwards and his power increases tremendously.

"Nice spike in power, Trunks. I see that you can turn Super Saiyan 2. But still it is not good enough. You can never defeat me" Goku comments and as if to prove it teleports over to Trunks and smashes him in the back.

Trunks falls to the ground, but is not defeated. He turns back up and yells "Never dare to question my Saiyan heritage. I am from the bloodline of Vegeta, an elite Saiyan warrior. I can go up any stage from my future counterpart anytime I want to. I haven't even finished yet."

Saying this, Trunks energy level starts to rise again. Slowly, his ice blue pupils start to disappear and get dissolved in the white mass of his eye. Red veins appear on his pure white eyeballs. His hair turned jet-black and spiked up as did his energy level. It was now higher than Goku's. He was in Mystic form, the form achieved by Gohan on training with Old Kai.

"Oh Dende! You have achieved the Mystic transformation. What power!" Goku stuttered.

Trunks nods and fazes out appearing behind Goku. He punched him in the back and chucked him to the ground.

"See the true power of a Saiyan elite, Kakarot, you weak low classed Saiyan soldier." Trunks said smirking just like Vegeta.

Goku tries to instant transmit next Trunks but Trunks' energy level is hidden and Goku cannot see where he is. Trunks smashes Goku up for sometime before he decides to stop playing and finish off the fight.

"BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks shouts as he appears out of nowhere and executes the blast in Goku's direction.

Goku is unable to block the blast and is sent in to a huge crater, bigger than any crater an enemy has sent him into. Then Trunks prepares for the final hit to complete the match.

"FINAL FLAAAA..." he starts but is interrupted by a flying black and red object in front of him with an orange bandana.

Pan stands in front of Trunks and shouts "Trunks! You have gotten out of control! What are you doing? You can't kill Grandpa! If you're going to kill him, then kill me too!"

Trunks softens as he hears Pan's delicate voice and a voice in his brain tells him to stop doing what he is doing. He powers down dropping from Mystic form and chucks Goku a senzu bean from his pocket. Goku eats it and quickly regains his health. He flies out of the hole and flies to the ship with Trunks. Pan had already left.

"Listen Goku. I'm sorry for what I did. But really, never talk about me and Pan that way again."

"It's okay Trunks. I'll not do it again. And by the way, congratulations on reaching Mystic form, eh, Mystic Trunks?"

Trunks chuckles and starts making dinner for them. Goku starts on it hungrily gobbling and mashing himself with the food. Pan however, is nowhere to be seen and Trunks goes to find her. He finds her lying face down on his bunk and crying. He lifts her up and hugs her.

"Sorry Pan, for all that mess. I love you, just as much as Bra and will always take care of you. Stop crying and come to eat."

Pan stops crying not wanting Trunks to see her weakness. She clings on to him as he carries her to the dining table to eat dinner. Trunks thinks that he has solved the problem not knowing that he actually hurt Pan. Goku however sees it and knows, by Saiyan instinct that one day Trunks and Pan would be twin souls living together forever, unless something really drastic happens.

**Authors Note:** Hey all you guys. Thanks for reviewing my first chapter. I know it was a bit short so here's a longer one. And sorry to say, there will be a Final Flash(back) tomorrow in the next chapter. Sorry about that. But it's just as important as the story. Please keep reviewing and by the way my favorite story is 'Goku's Humored'. Read it.


	3. The Past

**Eternal Adoration**

By Super Saiyan 2 Trunks

**Authors Note: **This is my first story so don't be too hard on me. It is a typical Trunks&Pan pairing Romance/Humor fic. It also has Goten&Bra pairing. If possible please review. I shall update on a daily basis. Thx.

**Disclaimer: **Finally,I got all seven Dragon Balls yesterday, after a long search and placed them together calling the Dragon's name – "Shenlong". The sky turned black and the Dragon appeared and asked what my wish was. I asked him to grant me the publishing rights of Dragonball/ Dragonball Z/ Dragonball GT. However, instead of granting my wish and saying "It is done.", he glared and said that it was beyond the power of his creator. Man is Dende a spoilsport. But still, I do own every single episode of Dragonball/ Dragonball Z/ Dragonball GT on DVD. Good enough.

**Legend:**

"..." – Speech

**... **–Telepathic Speech

–Flashback

_Sample Text _– Thought

**** – Author's Note

**Chapter 3 – The Past(Part 3)**

Pan is 17 years old and Trunks is 31 years old. This takes place after the Dragonball GT series: Evil Shenlong Saga.

A week passed after Goku left the physical plane on which the planet earth residedBasically that means that Goku is in another dimension. Every Z-fighter knew that they had lost a savior and a good friend at the same timeYes, including Vegeta. Goku, the hero of Planet Earth, was a kind and merciful as well as powerful Saiyan warrior and existed only so that he could help those around him. After he had left with the Earth's Dragon Shenlong to purify the Dragonballs to eradicate negative energy from them making them usable again, everyone's hearts were filled with melancholy. It was indeed a sad moment for the Earth, and those who had seen him just before he left could not shake away the good times they had with him in the past.

Pan stood on the balcony of her house in the wilderness, where she lived with her father; Gohan and her mother Videl. Only two things were running in her mind at the moment. Two people, people she always loved but seemed to be taken away from her; Goku and Trunks. She could not stand the thought that she would never see her grandfather again, the same grandfather who had taken her to space twice to get the Black-star Dragonballs but she understood that he had lived for a long time already and he was doing it only for the good. She could not stand the fact that the love of her life, Trunks Briefs who had traveled with her and Goku on both space trips, did not feel the same way towards her.

_Why is the world so cruel to me? What did I do to deserve this? Does everyone hate me? I can't get over my love for Trunks. Damn it. Why does he have to be so enticing? I have loved him since I was five years old and he only thinks of me as a kid sister. Why? _Pan thought as she recollected all the fine days she had with Trunks and Goku.

_I have to get over my feelings for Trunks. This is getting ridiculous. I can't keep remaining sad because of them! Mom and Dad will start to realize something. I know! Bulma just made a new space pod for one person only. Perfect for me. I can go into space for some time to reframe my mind and focus my emotions in a different direction as in training. _she thought.

Later that night---

_Yes! Perfect timing. Everyone has gone to sleep and I have hidden my energy well enough so no one has sensed me. Now to get onboard that space pod and blast off to space. _Pan thought as she stood silently near the Capsule Corporation launching pan where all space pods were kept ready for launch.

The space pod she was considering going into space with was a re-modeled Saiyan space pod much like the one Goku used to got to Namek where he turned Super Saiyan for the first time and defeated Frieza. She entered it and closed the hatch. She walked into the control room and pressed the LAUNCH button. The pod started vibrating as a huge amount of fuel was released, enough to get the pod out of the thick atmosphere of the Earth.

Strapping herself down to the main control seat as the gravitational pull and the force of the pod moving upwards compressed her downwardsRefer to Newton's Third Law of Motion she thought _This is the second time I'm doing this._

As the pod cleared the Earth's atmosphere, a loud alarm sounded around Capsule Corporation premises waking everybody up.

"What on Earth is that sound, woman? Can you shut it off at this second or should I blast the whole launching bay?" Vegeta growled as he was annoyed at being woken from his peaceful slumber and a good dream about him defeating Kakarot.

"That's the alarm for a pod taking off. Now who would have taken off at this time in the night especially without informing me? You need proper instructions before going off in a craft like that one. No human could survive it without the proper gear. The force of take off would have killed him!" Bulma yelled back at him as she shut off the alarm.

At this time, Trunks and Bra were awake and came down to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mom! Dad! What are you raising the dead here with your yelling for, huh? What was that alarm? I thought it was only for the launching bay? How could anyone have taken off now? He would have been killed!" Trunks asked.

"Yeah mom. How could they steal anything from here anyway? There are to many security devices. You have to be awfully fast to get past them." Bra chimed in.

"Tell that to your father! He's not listening to anything I tell him, the ignorant oaf!" Bulma replied.

"WHAT! How dare you say that, woman! I was just angry that it woke me up! I am going to the Gravity Chamber. All this havoc has left me wide awake." Vegeta says before turning his back on them and walking away.

"Let's go back to sleep." Bra said.

"That is right. We can find out what happened tomorrow." Bulma replied.

"Sorry. I am wide awake and something is troubling me but I just can't see what. Let me go and train with Dad in the Gravity Chamber. Have a good night, Mom, Bra." Trunks said before flying off in the direction of the Gravity room.

In the Gravity Chamber---

"Hey Dad! Let me train with you. I just can't go to sleep. Something's troubling me."

"It must be that spawn of Kakarot's spawn, Pan. She's the one who went off in that pod. That's why you're worried, brat. Somehow you can feel what she is doing. I thought that can happen only after bonding."

"Bonding? What's that?"

"Brat! Bonding is the Saiyan equivalent to marriage. When two brats love each other they get bonded. Then they can sense anything about the other."

"That's nonsense, Dad! I don't love her. And besides, she doesn't love me. This bonding crap is out of order."

"What ever you say brat. Now let's get on with it. GALLIC GUN ATTACK!"

A huge violet beam emits from Vegeta's hand as Trunks dodges it thinking about what his father said.

_Me love Pan. Impossible. She's small and just like a sister. Nothing more than that. _he thought.

"BURNING ATTACK!" he shouted attacking his Dad back.

And so the training continued.

The next day at Gohan's house---

"Gohan! Where's Pan? Has she gone to train with Goten and Trunks? She had better not. She hasn't even eaten breakfast!" Videl screamed.

"No. I don't know where she's gone. I'll go to the Brief's house to check whether she is with Bra." he replied as he flew off with a burst of energy.

At the Brief's house---

"Hey Bulma. Have you seen Pan? She was not in her bed this morning? Has she come too meet Bra or Trunks?" Gohan asked as Bulma opened the door.

"No Gohan. I haven't seen Pan in a while. Maybe she's gone to Goten's or Marron's?"

"Woman! Tell the brat that his brat has gone into space yesterday. Trunks and me felt her go." Vegeta yelled from the sitting room where he was watching TV.

"WHAT? In space? What's my daughter doing in space? When did she go? How could you allow her to go? She didn't even tell me that she was going to space! Is there something going on? Has anybody else gone with her to space?" Gohan asked furiously.

"Calm down Gohan! I didn't even know that Pan had gone into space until now. Vegeta and Trunks never tell me these things."

"That's because you would have immediately gone and told that hysterical woman of Kakarot's. And she would have hyperventilated and made everyone deaf within a radius of 3 km! That's why we never tell you such things. It's much better if Kakarot's brat just realizes himself." Vegeta yelled again.

"There you are. I never knew anything about it. Why don't you go and ask Trunks if he can help. He is the President of Capsule Corporation after all. He may be able to establish contact with the pod." Bulma said to Gohan feeling sorry for him.

"Thanks Bulma. I'll go and see him now."

With that, he took off into the air towards the Capsule Corporation building. As he reached he flew to the top floor and hovered in front of Trunks' room. Trunks was doing some work on the computer but looked up when he sensed Gohan's energy. He quickly opened the window with a remote on his desk and allowed Gohan inside.

As he came in, Trunks mouthed "Pan?"

Gohan nodded and Trunks motioned him to take a seat in front of him. Gohan accepted and immediately started talking furiously.

"Do you know where Pan has gone? Can we establish contact with her? Why did she go? Will she come back? Who? What? When? Where? Why? What? Which? How?" Gohan exclaimed wildly.

Trunks chuckled at Gohan's predicament and then turned serious.

"Only Pan can answer those questions, Gohan. I'll try to establish communication with her."

He quickly jotted down the number of the pod and did some calculations. Then he looked up at Gohan and said "Take these down to the Communication Department. They'll give you a device. Bring it up here."

With that, he turned back to his work at hand. Gohan took the note and trudged down the stairs all the time thinking about what Trunks said.

_Trunks is such a nice guy. I could tell that he was really worried about Pan, the way he looked when I came in even though he was trying to hide it. He has always been a good friend to me and looked after Pan when I'm not there. He is such a smart guy and does all his work giving him a good future. Being in such a high position helps too. He must be the richest man in the world. He was always compassionate about anything that happened wrong with my family despite being of Vegeta's blood. I am sure he would defend all he loved before himself being the true Saiyan warrior that he is. Strength is not a problem with him either. He must be stronger than me after all that training in space and is second only to Vegeta and Dad. In short, he would be an ideal husband for Pan even though their ages seem far apart. His Saiyan trait of aging slowly is stronger than anyone else because of the Royal blood in him and Pan loves him dearly. He has hurt Pan many times in the past though but I think that it is only because he doesn't know what she feels for him. His attitude towards girls is also entirely dissimilar to Goten's who is just a playboy._

For those of you who think that Trunks is a playboy, well think what you want but I say that he isn't. Trunks was always embarrassed when any girl looked at him in DBGT and it is impossible to call him a playboy with a scared kind of attitude towards girls.

Gohan's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his arrival at the Communication Department. He handed over the note Trunks gave him to the receptionist and waited impatiently. After some time, a man in a lab coat came over to him and handed him a small device that looked like a TV. He took it, and much to the amazement of the employees, fazed out only to reappear in Trunks' office.

"Okay. I got the device." Gohan said.

"Thanks Gohan. Here let me see..."

Trunks twiddled some of the knobs on the device and suddenly the static on the TV screen burst into color. It showed the interior of a small pod. Trunks twiddled another knob and the screen zoomed into another room and focused on a girl.

"Pan!" Gohan shouted.

Pan looked around to see where her father's voice was coming from.

"Look at your TV, Pan!" Trunks yelled at the screen.

"Hey Dad! Hey Trunks!" Pan said as she peered into the TV screen.

"How are you, Pan?" Gohan asks.

"Not too well, Dad. You see there is this enemy ship just by and it is attacking my pod. The power on that ship is much higher than mine." Pan replies.

"WHAT?" Gohan and Trunks both yell at the TV screen.

"Yeah Dad. I think that this pod will get destroyed anytime now." she manages to get out just before a white light dazzles the screen and it bursts into static again.

Gohan and Trunks look at each other just before Gohan becomes eccentric. He breaks down and shouts that he should die as he is not a good father. Trunks takes on look at his anxious face and sets his mind.

"I'll go and rescue Pan, Gohan. Don't worry. I'll do anything to help a friend and Pan is very dear to me. I love her just like how I love Bra." he said and rushed out of the room.

Within moments, the launch alarm sounds again.

10 minutes later---

"Yeah, Pan is in outer space and Trunks has gone to rescue her." Gohan tells all the Z-fighters.

"That boy had better rescue her or he's getting it" said a skeptical Chichi.

"I'm sure Trunks will do anything in his power to get Pan back." Bulma says.

"Hmph." Vegeta adds grumpily.

"I am sure I will be indebted to Trunks if he saves my daughter." Videl said.

"We sure will be." finishes Gohan.

Meanwhile in space---

"That must be Panny's pod there next to that alien's pod. Dende, it's not in very good shape. It's on fire!" Trunks yells while opening the door of his craft.

"Prepare yourself Alien! I'm coming!" he shouts as he flies in the direction of the remains of Pan's pod.

Trunks blasts open the door of the podYes, its still there. and flies inside. He hurries to the bedroom and sees Pan lying on the floor with her clothes in tatters in front of the TV screen.

He picks her up and flies out of the pod just before it explodes. He holds on tightly to her with one hand and looks down at her to see if any damage had been done to her.

_Wow! She looks so beautiful and enchanting! She's grown up and I've never noticed because I'm always fighting when I'm with her. Hey! Where did that come from? I'm just like an older brother that she never had to her. Anyway, there are more pressing matters at hand. _Trunks thought as he shoves a Senzu bean into her mouth and helps her to swallow it.

Pan regains her health almost immediately but still clings onto Trunks and cries into his chest. Trunks lets her as he faces the enemy ship and looks on to more pressing matters.

Suddenly, a door opens and an evil looking robot appears. It was made out of an alloy of re-enforced steel and another metal that Bulma used to make the gravity room. Powered by Iridium, a metal used to start extremely forceful nuclear reactions, the robot was undoubtedly a force to be reckoned with. Trunks however did not think so. His anger was fuelled up to the bursting point because the robot had dared to hurt his Panny. He also wanted to finish the fight quickly so that he could comfort Pan.

The robot was a creation of Dr Myuucreator of Baby in DBGT: Baby Saga. It looked towards Trunks and laughed as he saw Pan in her helpless state. This however was a big mistake. Trunks was already angry as it was and the last thing the robot could have wanted was for him to get more angry. But that was what happened.

"How dare you hurt someone who is helpless and is a girl and then laugh at her predicament? Just for that, you shall pay." he shouted as he started powering up furiously.

He had once again turned into his Mystic form and this time however, he could control it. He started raining attacks on the robot. Then he prepared for the final blow.

"BURNING ATTACK!" he said emitting a yellowish white ball of energy which almost disintegrated the robot.

He then followed it up almost immediately with a perfect "BIG BANG ATTACK" and a well executed "FINAL FLASH". The android was no more. He quickly took the still crying Pan to his spacecraft and set the co-ordinates of Earth. He then took Pan to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. She however did not want to get off him and reluctantly agreed only when he went to get her a drink and meal. After that he returned to the control room and she fell asleep.

In a few hours, Trunks prepares himself for the landing and stands by the hatch. When the craft lands, the Z-fighters are all waiting expectantly as he comes out. Almost immediately, Gohan asks where Pan is.

"Where's Pan? Is she alright? Did you defeat it? What happened?" everyone asks.

Trunks relates the whole story and everyone is surprised when they hear that Trunks reached the Mystic transformation for the second time. They congratulate him for it and Vegeta makes a rare comliment.

"Well. He is my brat after all." and Trunks feels oddly elated.

Videl and Gohan thank him warmly and he replies saying that he would have done the same for Bra.

After some heated discussion of further threats from Dr Myuu's inventions, Pan steps out of the ship. Gohan and Videl smile in her direction as she runs to Trunks and hugs him like there was no tomorrow. Trunks feels a second shot of euphoria that he had that evening. He hugs her back and then hands her over to Gohan and Videl. In the middle of all this Trunks gets a call on his mobile phone, a CC H700Made it up; CC stands for Capsule Corporation.

"Hello? Trunks Briefs here."

"------------"

"Yes, I'll come immediately." he says as he sets down the phone.

"Sorry guys, I've to go to USA this moment for a board meeting. I'll be back in about five to six months. See you later!" Trunks says before flying off towards his office to collect his stuff.

**Authors Note:** Okay. Finally, I finished that one. I hope it's long enough. And thanks to all of you who reviewed the last time. Dende, am I lucky to get such nice guys reading my stories. Even LauraNeatO has reviewed my story and twice including an email each time. She's my favorite author because she wrote my favorite story Goku's Humored. Thanks all you others too. Continue reviewing.


End file.
